Problem: Vanessa rode her bike for $5$ kilometers on each of the past $6$ days. How many kilometers did Vanessa ride her bike altogether?
The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Vanessa went biking. The product is $5\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $5\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 30\text{ kilometers}$ Vanessa biked a total of $30$ kilometers.